


How To: Hot Chocolate

by WhoIsWriting (Aquodox)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Almost Crack, M/M, this just became crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquodox/pseuds/WhoIsWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your otp making hot chocolate together for the first time and one of them takes out milk and the other takes out water and they’re both like “dafuq” </p>
<p>It somehow escalated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To: Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write an easy and simple Rated T fanfic ;-; 
> 
> I had to stop myself before it became rated E
> 
> Not beta read because it just kinda happened while i was trying to practice my writing on some prompts.

“You know what will be perfect right now? Hot chocolate.” Stiles says, smiling up from Derek’s lap. Derek runs his finger down Stiles’ cheek, connecting the dots on his face to make a small picture. 

The night has been cold with fall making its way into winter. Derek doesn’t mind, have the supernatural body heat and all. Stiles, on the other hand, finally has an excuse to wear all of those layers of clothes and call it ‘fashion’. Derek doesn’t have the heart to tell him that he looks a little ridiculous sometimes with the mismatch flannels, shirts, vets and all that. Also how it is very misleading to the body underneath it that Derek has gotten to know very well. Stiles sometimes questions Derek to being a vampire instead of a werewolf with all the sucking and marks he likes to leave all over Stiles’ torso. 

“Sounds good. I love having a good cup of hot chocolate.” Stiles shoots up, narrowly missing bopping Derek’s nose with his head; the wolf huffing in annoyance by it. Stiles walked into the kitchen, Derek following behind. 

“I have some packets in the cabinets with the spices. I get the other stuff ready.” Derek takes out a pot and turns on the stove. Stiles goes and gets the packets, turning back around to see Derek pull out a gallon of milk from the fridge. He pauses for a second, confused with why Derek is taking out the milk.

“Yo Derek, i think you got it confused. That’s not the water.” Now he is the one confused, brows scrunched up, thinking about what Stiles said. 

“Nooo...I took out the milk for the hot chocolate. You don’t use water for hot chocolate Stiles, everyone knows this.” Stiles sputters and flails, tossing the packets onto the counter before they slip out of his hands and go flying into the living room. 

“Who uses milk for hot chocolate!? You’re just wasting the milk!” Derek stands, gently places the milk down before correcting his boyfriend on “How To: Hot Chocolate.” 

“Stiles, everyone uses milk for hot chocolate. It gives it the nice creamy taste to it and compliments the chocolate.” 

“What are you talking about, dude. My family has been using water for ages! Put the milk away, that shit is expensive and we are not about to waste it when we can use perfectly find water instead.” Derek huffs, crosses his arms across his chest. 

“Stiles, water makes it taste like shit compared to the milk. It takes away the flavor; you can’t even taste the chocolate!”  
“Uh, no it doesn’t. The whole point of the packets is to give it flavor, Derek. Look, put the milk away and I’ll fill the pot with water.” Stiles makes his way to the pot, but Derek suddenly moves in front of him. 

“I am not going to drink some shitty hot chocolate just because you have some horrible taste.” 

“Move out the way Derek.” 

“No.”

“Derek I swear-” But before Stiles can finish, Derek pushes him back against the counter, arms lock him in. Stiles flushes a little at his cheeks, but keeps his head high. 

“What do you think you’re doing.” Derek squishes against him a little closer, gently gyrating his hips against him. He nudges his face into Stiles’ neck, slow licking his way from the collarbone to the his ear. 

Stiles begins to feel a little breathless, caught in the sudden change of Derek’s attitude. He moans at one of the rolls of Derek’s hip, knuckles turning white from where they are gripping onto the counter-top. Derek moves his lips to kiss gently behind Stiles’ ear, huffing a puff of air. 

“I am really craving some hot chocolate, Stiles. I promise we can have some fun after.” Stiles snaps out of his lustful daze and tries to shove Derek away, but werewolf against human, werewolf wins. 

“No, I am not going to have your fucked up hot chocolate. It’s like a sin, Derek!” Derek huffs, then presses a little closer. 

“Are you really going to choose some above average flavored water over” and Derek rolls his hips a few more times, this time sure Stiles feels exactly how determined he is. Stiles moans and buckles a bit at the knees, and Derek smirks. He knows the right buttons to push to make Stiles weak. 

“F-Fuck you!”

“We can do that.” And Derek smiles when Stiles curses under his breathe. However, Derek forgets that Stiles knows Derek’s weaknesses too. He slides his hands down Derek’s back and squeezing the perfection that is Derek’s ass, and the man stills. 

Stiles lowers one of his hands, low enough to run one of his fingers in between Derek’s thighs, right below his buttocks, and rub at his clothed perineum. Derek can’t stop the moan that comes out of him. Stiles smirks. 

“If you want to play dirty, then we’ll play dirty.” Derek is lulling his head against Stiles shoulder. 

“I don’t like it when people make fun of my hot chocolate, Derek.” Derek was playing with fire, werewolves have a stronger labido than humans. The minute Derek tried to lure Stiles in with lust, he also doomed himself. 

“I say we skip the hot chocolate for now and go straight to the bedroom.” Derek says, voice hoarse. 

“Why don’t you go and get things ready.” And Stiles gives a playful smack on Derek’s ass. The wolf nods curtly before rushing his way up the stairs. Stiles smiles, goes and puts the milk away and fills the pot with water. 

“Idiot, he can’t out sex me. He should have remember our first night.” Stiles laughs thinking about it, how he out lasted a werewolf and it left Derek amazed, tired, and confused on how the fuck Stiles was even doing it. Helpful tip, horny teenager will always a higher sex drive than an adult werewolf.


End file.
